Patricia goodbye
by IloveanimeandPeddie17
Summary: pain, grief and despair. Eddie is what you feel when Patricia goes .
1. Chapter 1

Eddie pv:

it has been more than three months , I still keep hoping for the return of Patricia. Even I cannot understand why Patricia he went , everything was fine between us , after graduation we decided we were going to live together , but a week after it decided, she started to act cold and distant with me and the next day when I went to talk to her to ask her what happened, she was not in her bed was a letter for me saying : Sorry Eddie but I can't do this _do not try to find me, bye . _

I still remember all the times she told me she loved me , and now I realize that is a big lie and I believed in her, I'm so stupid , will cost me, but I will try to tear it from my heart

What do you think? I know it's short but it's like a one-shot Do you want to know the reason why Patricia went?


	2. Chapter 2

The characters of the house of anubis are not mine

Patricia pv:

This could not be true, there must be a mistake, I said to myself as I grabbed the box of pregnancy test and I read the instructions . To my bad luck, I had done everything right, that meant she was pregnant. What was going to do now? How will react Eddie? And If it end with me?. Those were the questions that surrounded my head, Grasp the pregnancy test and then the wrapped it with paper to throw it away. When I left the bathroom, I saw that Piper was sitting on my bed, waiting for me, When just saw me, approached me and hug me, there could not contain more my tears and I started to mourn.

- No cry Patty - I said as she hugged tightly

- As want, that do not cry if I just learned that I am pregnant - I said between sobs

- Accounts with me - said my sister - and when you're calmer will tell Eddie -

- No - I said

- But - said Piper and I shook my head

- Piper, please respect my decision - said

- But then what will you do? - wonder

- I will accept the proposal breast, go to Italy - I said, Piper looked at me without conviction, but nodded his head. I knew my sister did not agree, but support with,the decision he had taken only would have to talk to my mother

What do you think? At first I was going to do One- shot but decided to do a long history. Do you like?


	3. Chapter 3

The characters of the House of Anubis, are not mine

Patricia pv:

Two years have passed, since I left of England and am now returning, the reason I'm returning to England was because My mother was sick and the doctor told him the best for his illness was, returning to England, she, wanted to come alone, but Piper and I didn't do case to him, Now my mother is when you need us more. Even when arrived in England, the first thing I felt was fear, but it was time to make him face my ghosts of the past.

- Patty it's okay? - my sister asked me , I looked to she and smiled. When we got to the airport, to England, I bit my lip, Piper squeezed my hand and smiled to me , I smiled back. After collecting our bags, we seek a taxi and headed to our old house.

Piper pv:

I knew that Patricia was nervous, because arriving in England, was afraid of reunited with Eddie or someone from his old friends and discover the reason, he left England. Although as my mother says "The things happen for a reason" but that, not does, Patricia calms, Patricia's worst fear is that Eddie, It would take the baby away from she, But I know that Eddie would never do that.

What do you think? Patricia came to England, I did a survey in my profile I would like to know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de la Casa de Anubis, no son míos

Patricia pv:

When we got to my house in England, each went to his old room. Dylan had fallen asleep, Piper helped me assemble the cuna, and leave it in the cradle so you can continue sleeping. When he had finished installing, I approached the cradle of Dylan and I could not help thinking about Eddie, was seemed both he,had blond hair and the same smile that Eddie . Every time I see him, I can not help thinking What would have happened if had said that was pregnant? . But unfortunately I can not regret my decision and I hope that if I ever re-find to Eddie not hate to me for not telling about Dylan, My thoughts were interrupted by Piper

- Patty came the pizza - said Piper, I nodded my head and left of my room to go to the kitchen. While we ate, we agree that we must work to help our mother to pay remedies - What do we do with Dylan? Mom can not care of he -

- We can work I, day and your afternoon - I said. the two we smile and when we finished eating, we went to sleep, when it comes into my room, Dylan was crying , the grabbed of the cradle he had and lay down to my side


End file.
